1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image evaluating apparatus, an image evaluating method, and a non-transitory storage medium for evaluating the extent of a misregistration that has occurred in an image produced by a plurality of color plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed various methods of measuring positional shifts of registration marks that are actually printed and adjusting the positions of a plurality of color plates based on the measured positional shifts in order to prevent an image deficiency caused by a relative positional shift, so-called misregistration, between the color plates.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-286684 discloses an apparatus for and a method of reading a digital image of a chart which comprises parallel lines in different colors that are spaced at given intervals and measuring registration shifts of color plates based on the read digital image. The registration shifts of the color plates are made visual by displaying, on a monitor screen, a graph that is representative of shifts of lines on the color plates with respect to line numbers (positions) (see paragraphs [0054] through [0056], FIG. 6 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-286684).